Hard Times
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: Someone helps Molly out when dealing with the boys and their lack of income is too much. Pre Hogwarts. Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Charms (Assignment 3)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): Charms (Assignment 3)

Prompt: Write about light in dark times

Word Count: 880 (ish)

* * *

"Charlie! Will you hurry up!"

Charlie groaned as he gave up trying to straighten his tie. He ran down the stairs two at a time and crashed into Percy.

"Mum! Charlie hurt me!"

"Charlie, apologise to your sister." A tired looking Mr Weasley grimaced as he tried to separate the twins.

"Sorry" Charlie glared at Percy and pushed past him.

"Bill, will you give your mother a hand with the babies?" Arthur fixed his second youngest son's tie and pushed Percy towards the car.

"Oh, Molly there you are. Listen, somethings come up, I have to go into work."

"What?! Arthur, we're going to see your mother. You have to come. I can't manage the boys by myself while looking after her."

Arthur sighed and lowered his voice. "Listen Molly, you know how tight things are now. The boys are going back to Hogwarts... it will be expensive. I need this promotion."

Molly sighed and surveyed her family. They were all dressed in an assortment of hand-me-downs, and she couldn't remember the last time that therd had been enough food at dinner to satisfy them all. Not one of them had a room to themselves and she had no clue what they would do when Ginny outgrew the crib in their room.

"Fine. I'll see you later darling."

Arthur looked relieved and then immediately guilty. "Are you sure?"

"We'll be fine. Now off you go." She kissed him goodbye and he apparated to the ministry, leaving Molly alone with the children.

"Come along darlings, into the car." She hated the muggle invention but the children were too young to floo so it was the only option. Flying carpets were a luxury the Weasley family couldn't afford.

She ushered her brood into the car and then headed off on the journey.

An hour later Molly was sick of the constant bickering coming from the back of the car. Molly was crying and Percy kept complaining his shoes were too small. He didn't have anything else to wear though, and new shoes were so expensive.

Finally they arrived at St Mungo's and the children rushed inside. As soon as they had signed in at reception the twins started complaining about how hungry they were. Molly sighed, and after making them promise to stay still she found the hospital cafe.

Having selected a few inexpensive treats that should keep the boys quiet for a while she joined the queue for the till.

She had almost reached the front of the line when sıhe heard a sneering voice behind her.

"Molly Weasley. I must say I'm surprised to see you here. Does your husband know that you're spending what few knuts he manages to earn on chocolate?"

Molly flushed at Lucius Malfoy's words. She grabbed the most expensive box of chocolates on the shelf and added them to her small pile of items. Malfoy looked surprised momentarily and she cheered on the inside. Arthur would be upset later, but at least for now she had shown that horrid man.

* * *

The boys eagerly snacked on chocolates in the corner while Molly sat down next to her mother-in-law.

"Ha. Where's my son? Too busy to come and see his old mother on her sick bed?"

"He works long hours at the Ministry. You should be proud of him."

"Hmph."

The old woman critically surveyed the children.

"William and Charles." She called them over imperiously and the boys stood respectfully in front of her.

"Here. Take this and buy yourselves something nice." She handed them each a sickle and patted their heads. The two boys whooped and ran off back to the others.

"Cedrella really there's no need-"

"Hush. No grandchild of mine will run around in second hand clothes." She gave Molly a purse and waved away her objections.

Molly stayed as long as she could, but fled with the children when Bill knocked over a potted plant and Charlie started pulling Percy's hair. They left quickly, Molly concerned someone she knew would see the disaster her children had caused yet again.

* * *

Later, while Molly was reading over their accounts and concentrating hard on trying to keep the costs of Bill's birthday party as low as possible, her thoughta strayed to her mother-in-law. It was Cedrella who was paying for the children's education, Cedrella who was financing most of the little expenses. Arthur didn't know- he was too proud, couldn't bear to take his mother's money. But Arthur didn't know what it was like to have to try and bring the boys up right with so little income. He didn't know how hard it was to ration her weekly shop, never buying treats for the boys. He didn't see the looks other parents gave her when the boys turned up to school in clothes that were clearly hand me downs.

She was sure things would get better when Arthur got his promotion, but for now Cedrella was her only hope. She loved her grandchildren and she would do anything to keep them happy. She was a glimmer of light in the boy's lives and in her own.


End file.
